User blog:Nclearsphinx/My timeline system
I have two timeline styles if you want to use them. Source code was copied from the 1914 Hyperactive atlantic hurricane season page, and then storms were replaced with examples. ImageSize = width:1000 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:125 right:9 left:9 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:102 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:PTC value:gray(0.5) legend:Potential_Tropical_Cyclone id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:DTD value:blue legend: Deep_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.9,0.2,0.2) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.6,0.15,0.15) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.5,0.0,0.3) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.6,0.15,0.6) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.9,0.2,0.9) legend:Category_10 id:HC value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hypercane id:MC value:rgb(1,0.85,1) legend:Megacane id:IS value:rgb(0,0.9,0.3) legend:Infinite_Storm id:MBH value:rgb(0,0.05,0.1) legend:Mini_Black_Hole Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:04/01/2019 color:PTC text:Example storm from:01/01/2019 till:07/01/2019 color:TD text:Example storm from:02/01/2019 till:09/01/2019 color:DTD text:Example storm from:03/01/2019 till:13/01/2019 color:TS text:Example storm from:04/01/2019 till:08/01/2019 color:C1 text:Example storm from:05/01/2019 till:16/01/2019 color:C2 text:Example storm from:06/01/2019 till:12/01/2019 color:C3 text:Example storm from:06/01/2019 till:17/01/2019 color:C4 text:Example storm from:07/01/2019 till:11/01/2019 color:C5 text:Example storm from:08/01/2019 till:21/01/2019 color:C6 text:Example storm from:09/01/2019 till:24/01/2019 color:C7 text:Example storm from:09/01/2019 till:11/01/2019 color:C8 text:Example storm from:10/01/2019 till:16/01/2019 color:C9 text:Example storm from:11/01/2019 till:23/01/2019 color:C10 text:Example storm bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:Jan. from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:Feb. from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:Mar. from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:Apr. from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:Jun. from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:Jul. from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:Aug. from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:Sep. from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:Oct. from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:Nov. from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:Dec. from:01/01/2020 till:06/01/2020 text:2020 TextData = pos:(900,15) text:"(From the" pos:(947,15) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" On this one, DTD and PTC are removed but improvements come to you're advantage. ImageSize = width:1000 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:125 right:9 left:9 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:102 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.9,0.2,0.2) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.6,0.15,0.15) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.5,0.0,0.3) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.6,0.15,0.6) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.9,0.2,0.9) legend:Category_10 id:Y value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hypercane id:M value:rgb(1,0.85,1) legend:Megacane id:I value:rgb(0,0.9,0.3) legend:Infinite_Storm id:MBH value:gray(0.75) legend:Mini_Black_Hole id:SMB value:gray(0.50) legend:Super_Mini_Black_Hole id:HMB value:gray(0.25) legend:Hyper_Mini_Black_Hole id:QMB value:black legend: Quinnian_Mini_Black_Hole Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:04/01/2019 color:GP text:Example storm (normally unused template) from:01/01/2019 till:07/01/2019 color:TD text:Example storm from:03/01/2019 till:13/01/2019 color:TS text:Example storm from:04/01/2019 till:08/01/2019 color:C1 text:Example storm from:05/01/2019 till:16/01/2019 color:C2 text:Example storm from:06/01/2019 till:12/01/2019 color:C3 text:Example storm from:06/01/2019 till:17/01/2019 color:C4 text:Example storm from:07/01/2019 till:11/01/2019 color:C5 text:Example storm from:08/01/2019 till:21/01/2019 color:C6 text:Example storm from:09/01/2019 till:24/01/2019 color:C7 text:Example storm from:09/01/2019 till:11/01/2019 color:C8 text:Example storm from:10/01/2019 till:16/01/2019 color:C9 text:Example storm from:11/01/2019 till:23/01/2019 color:C10 text:Example storm bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:Jan. from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:Feb. from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:Mar. from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:Apr. from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:Jun. from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:Jul. from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:Aug. from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:Sep. from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:Oct. from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:Nov. from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:Dec. from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:2020 TextData = pos:(900,15) text:"(From the" pos:(947,15) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Source code is different than the normal one, so you'll have to edit and dig into the source editor to find it. However, DO NOT EDIT THE REAL TEMPLATE unless neccesary.